


I’ve traveled all around the world just to see you

by BubbleGumJun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tagging is a thing that exists, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Colors and marks give a lot of people trouble





	I’ve traveled all around the world just to see you

Jun was taught as a child that color was a thing that only adults saw. That color is just an added bonus to life. But what they didn’t tell him was the fact that a person's soulmate brings color into someone’s life. 

There was another thing his teachers never taught him. The disappearing marks on his classmates arms. His parents told him at a later age that it was a special thing that bonded pairs have. 

Jun doesn’t think he has a soulmate. He’s traveled, made new friends, even online friends, but a single trace of color has not entered his vision. 

The marks on his arms say otherwise. Jun wakes up every morning with a new design inked on his arm. 

The soulmate system is built upon two main things; you are either paired up, or not. The abnormals, as everyone calls them, are different. They’re a small portion of the population, only covering a mere 1%.

Jun has met an abnormal before. His name was Jihoon. Back in high school they were best friends Jihoon never had any marks in his arms and didn’t talk about color. It was a touchy subject for both of them. 

Jun gave up traveling for a few years. During this time he tried to communicate with his soulmate by drawing silly little objects on his arms. But not once did he get a response. 

During the summer of his 25th year he was traveling again. Only this time, back to China. Jun enjoyed China, it is his home country after all. 

Jun has the irresistible urge to draw something on his arm. He doesn’t know why, but he draws a little bird, a finch, on the back of his hand. He simply guesses on the colors. 

Jun had forgotten that color exists. His world has consisted of black and white for years. When a flash of red, or what he hopes is red, flashes across his vision he stops everything that he was doing. 

Another flash, blue this time. 

Another, yellow. 

A big smile stretches across his face as his world finally bursts into full color. Another boy standing a few feet away from him, with the finch tattoo on his hand is starting at him. 

“Finally.” Jun whispers as he takes in the glory of the man ahead of him. “Finally.” 

—

In the fall of their 45th year their son comes home from school. 

“Papa!! Daddy!! I can see color” 

A smiling Jun looks at his husband Minghao, “That’s wonderful Seungkwan what’s their name?” 

“His name is Vernon, he just moved here from America, his hair is bright red, he’s loud and he’s my seat partner!” The boy rants. 

Seungkwan is lucky for meeting his soulmate at a young age. It spares him the hardships his parents had to go through. But both Jun and Minghao agree it was worth the wait.


End file.
